For EnmaCho's sake tell him already!
by ysth83
Summary: [Complete] Tsuzuki is on the verge of having a nervous breakdown unless he tells Hisoka that he is in love with him the problem is he is afraid of the outcome. Backing him up are his 4 shikis and the other Shinigamis.
1. Part 1

Yami no Matsuei is not mine. Fic just for fun no money involved. Matsushita-sensei owns them ALL! (all => all those drool-worthy characters).

  
Warning:  
  
Fluff and sappy  
Kurikara's Hisoka Shiki  
Characters tend to be OOC  
English is not my first language  
I have difficulty in conveying my thoughts  
  
Pairings:  
  
Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
Tatsumi x Watari  
Terazuma + Wakaba  


Part 1/4

  
  


**For EnmaCho's sake... tell him already!**

_How difficult can it be to approach the person you love the most in the world and tell that person that you are in love with her or HIM?_

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki had been pacing in his bedroom for a good half an hour now. A while ago he had been tossing and turning in his sleep thinking of a certain green-eyed shinigami who have silk-smooth porcelain skin, red yummy pouty lips, long slender fingers, delectable enticing neck and shoulders, slender waist, inviting legs and thighs... basically he has been thinking of his androgynous partner in a not so friendly way. These thoughts have been the cause for his lack of sleep for the past two weeks. 

He knew that he had been in love with his partner for quite a time. Those feelings were faint before the Kyoto incident that he would just ignore it as a mere feeling of care or fondness in a brotherly way. But after that tragedy he finally came into terms with the emotional turmoil inside his head and his heart. 

HE IS IN LOVE WITH HIS PARTNER and Hisoka, being at Hisoka's side is the only reason that he chose to exist. Without him Tsuzuki wouldn't know how to continue on living his after life. 

Admitting to himself that he loves Hisoka is tough. He was actually afraid because Hisoka might feel through his emotions (that he Tsuzuki Asato is in love with him) and push him away even after what they have been through and still going through. 

Being close to the love of his after life was the only thing he wanted most even if Hisoka doesn't feel the same... or so he thought. 

Tsuzuki wants to tell him no he needs to tell him that he loves him. Only if he isn't afraid of the consequences. It's a fifty-fifty chance. Be with Hisoka or lose him forever. Or hold his peace and let his feelings eat him up. 

He also wants to know if Hisoka loves him the way he wants him to. Or if he at least has a chance. If there's any possibility of having 'us'. Tsuzuki let out a long sigh in defeat, thinking isn't doing him any good. 

_I didn't know that not being able to tell the person you love that you love them could hurt this much._ He lied down on his bed feeling tired. _I love you Hisoka._ That was his last thought as sleep finally succumb him. And his dream was occupied entirely by the green-eyed angel. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Late! He is late again for work. Lucky for him they haven't had a new assignment for a week now or else Tatsumi, Konoe-kacho and Hisoka would have his head for being late. He was about to sneak inside the office that he and Hisoka shared to avoid seeing Tatsumi but just his luck because Tatsumi saw him and is now standing behind him. 

"Late again Tsuzuki-san. Are you trying to set a new record?" Tatsumi said with a hint of irritation in his voice. 

Tsuzuki turned around slowly to face the furious secretary of EnmaCho with the genkiest smile he could muster. "ah...ha...ha...*gulp* Ohayo Tatsumi-san! How did you get there? I didn't even noticed you." He is now in his chibi inu form trying his best not to get on Tatsumi's bad side more than he already is. 

Tatsumi immediately noticed the huge eyebags forming under Tsuzuki's eyes. "Tsuzuki-san, are you having problems sleeping lately?" He asked with worry, no longer bothered with Tsuzuki being late for work. 

"It's nothing Tatsumi-san. Nothing to be worried about." 

"If you say so. But if you want to talk about it you know where to find me." 

"Sankyuu Tatsumi-san. I better get in now or Hisoka would be really really mad at me." 

"Aa." Tatsumi turned around and chose not to press Tsuzuki any further. 

Tsuzuki let out a long sigh of relief and thankful that Tatsumi let him off the hook. 

He was about to open the door when he noticed that Hisoka wasn't alone. Hisoka was talking to someone, he is not familiar with the voice so he decided to slightly open the door just enough for him to peak inside. 

Tsuzuki was surprised when he saw who was Hisoka's companion.

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Hisoka's current companion was his newly acclaimed Shikigami, Kurikara RyuOh. Kurikara was the last person that Tsuzuki would imagine speaking Hisoka. So Tsuzuki was exaggerating because Muraki would be the last person that he thinks would be talking with Hisoka that is if Muraki is actually talking and not maliciously harassing his partner. 

But still, Tsuzuki finds it unbelievable for Hisoka to summon Kurikara from Gensou Kai to talk. What could Hisoka possibly talk about with his Shikigami that he can't with Tsuzuki or the other Shinigamis like Watari or Tatsumi. Tsuzuki has no idea and at the moment he can't help but feel slightly jealous. It is against Tsuzuki's principle to eavesdrop but his curiosity is winning. _Just this once and I swear I'll never ever do it again._ Tsuzuki pleaded his conscience before straining his ears to listen to Hisoka's and Kurikara's discussion. And they say curiosity kills the cat. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

_~Inside the office~_

Hisoka is at his desk busily finishing all the files that Tatsumi gave him earlier while Kurikara was sitting on Tsuzuki's chair with his feet raised on top of Tsuzuki's desk mumbling something incoherrent. Kurikara's about to lose his temper with what his "boy-master" is doing or rather not doing. He knew that the kid would be summoning him again today but unlike their previous 'Hisoka-seeking-advice' meeting, today would be the most annoying. Why? Because ever since he came they haven't even started to talk except for the simple "Hi! Sorry to bother you again." by Hisoka before the said boy buried himself in paperwork. 

"THAT'S IT!" Short-circuited RyuOh bellowed. 

Hisoka jumped from his chair with the sudden outburst of the Shikigami. He blushed embarrassedly knowing that he caused Kurikara to tick off. 

"Sorry." Hisoka silently apologized and fidgeted on his chair like a child caught in a naughty act. 

Kurikara walked towards Hisoka's desk. "So you could still talk brat. I was already wondering if your tongue was cut or something." He said as he settled himself on Hisoka's desk overthrowing all the folders to the floor. He glanced at the door and noticed that it was ajar. Kurikara knows that the kid always closes the door especially when he was summoned because Hisoka wanted to keep this meeting a secret. Being the perceptive Shiki that he is, _Who could it be? hmm... AH! The Idiot._ Kurikara mentally snickered. _This would be fun._

"Well? Do you now know the answer to my question?" 

Hisoka just stared at him dumbly. 

_For crying out loud_ Veins are now popping on Kurikara's head. "You know. The question I asked you yesterday before I left and the only reason I'm here today. The one you said you'll think about last night." Kurikara rolled his eyes. "If you are in love with..." Kurikara said loud enough for the person 'OUTSIDE' to hear then he leaned towards Hisoka to whisper in his ear. "Tsuzuki." 

Just hearing Tsuzuki's name made Hisoka blush crimson red. Kurikara smirked. 

Kurikara asked again, "So?" 

Hisoka gently nodded and blushed even deeper. 

"As expected. Do you need something else kid cause I'm going now." Kurikara stood from his sitting position on Hisoka's desk. "Oh yeah by the way..." Kurikara turned his back from the door before leaning over Hisoka. "Tsuzuki's listening, behind that slightly open door." Kurikara said before he disappeared.

  


TBC… 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Comments? Violent Reactions? Would be highly appreciated. 

Thank you! 


	2. Part 2

Yami no Matsuei is not mine. Fic just for fun no money involved. Matsushita-sensei owns them ALL! (all => all those drool-worthy characters).

  
Warning:  
  
Fluff and sappy  
Kurikara's Hisoka Shiki  
Characters tend to be OOC  
English is not my first language  
I have difficulty in conveying my thoughts  
  
Pairings:  
  
Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
Tatsumi x Watari  
Terazuma + Wakaba  


Part 2/4

  
  


**For EnmaCho's sake... tell him already!**

Yesterday was a disaster. Hisoka avoided him whole day. Imagine how Hisoka was able to accomplish it. It was actually simple. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

**Hisoka Evading Strategy 101:**

1. Make sure that you are busy. 

The first thing Hisoka did was to bury his self with paperwork. But Hisoka, being the efficient worker that he is, finished writing by lunch break. As for the purple-eyed Shinigami, he had been staring at his partner's lovely face the whole time with jealousy and hurt in his eyes, accomplishing nothing and obviously ignorant of the wrath of one blue-eyed Secretary. 

After all those time thinking and measuring the odds while staring at Hisoka, Tsuzuki finally decided to approach him. The first step is always the hardest one to make, and Tsuzuki is definitely finding it difficult to walk over to Hisoka's desk. Unluckily for Tsuzuki, the second part of Hisoka's evading strategy was put into effect when he just started reacting to the first. 

2. See no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil 

No further explanation. For Hisoka there was no one inside the room even if Tsuzuki was standing in front of him calling his name. Defeated Tsuzuki went out of the office. 

Strategy number 2 wasn't intentional. It just happened. Hisoka was preoccupied. The proof would be, he called Tsuzuki's name when he came back to his senses. A tinge of pink crept Hisoka's cheeks after he spoke Tsuzuki's name. Hisoka scanned the room to look for his partner to speak to him. Unfortunately, the said Shinigami walked out a while ago. Hisoka felt dejected and rejected. 

3. Flee. 

The best way of avoiding someone would be to leave where they are. 

Hisoka went to Tatsumi's office to ask Tatsumi if he could go home early since he was already finished with his work for the day and he was feeling unwell. The ever=perceptive Tatsumi noticed the tears that Kurosaki-kun has been holding back. Tatsumi gave Hisoka permission to leave without further question. Tatsumi already has an idea of what happened. 

When Tsuzuki returned to their office after gathering himself, it was empty. No Hisoka to be found. Similar to Hisoka, he went to Tatsumi's office so he could leave early, Tsuzuki wouldn't want to breakdown in front of everyone. Before he could even speak Tatsumi gave him the permission to leave. 

Unknown to both, they have been wallowing themselves in pity at the comfort of their own homes, for nothing. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki wouldn't go to work today if Hisoka was there, but today was Hisoka's day off, so he thought that he would be able capable of putting up a face for the others. Tsuzuki was hoping that they wouldn't notice his act. Tsuzuki was on his way to the office. He was walking with his head hanging low. Also, He was not paying attention to where he was going until he noticed a doorknob. He turned it and let himself inside, still not noticing where his feet took him. 

"Tsuzuki (heart)" 

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~_ Tsuzuki screamed in his mind. _What am I doing here? I was supposed to go work and not to the Castle of Candles. I don't want to get harassed by HakuShaku again_

"What have I done to deserve a visit from my lovely Tsuzuki? (heart) Are you here for a favor or have you decided to pay your debts, Tsuzuki? (heart)" HakuShaku asked while moving closer to Tsuzuki. 

Tsuzuki didn't reply. He just wanted to run the hell out of there but he remained rooted on his place, his body seemed paralyzed. 

(Placard on top of Tsuzuki's head: 'PROBLEM: LOVELIFE=HISOKA; HELP WANTED!') 

"An advice Tsuzuki, just tell Hisoka." HakuShaku said before Tsuzuki felt a hand on his shoulder gently shoving him out of the Castle. 

Tsuzuki could only gape at what HakuShaku said. _How did he..._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki was finally able reach the office, feeling as miserable as ever as he remembered yesterday's incident. _HakuShaku is right but how. I can't just blurt out to Hisoka that I love him._ He frowned as he remembered Kurikara. _What if the two are... NO! I shouldn't be thinking about that. I'm determined. I'm determined to tell him, what happens next will be up to Hisoka._

Tsuzuki needs help. He needs opinions on how he should tell Hisoka. Should he ask Hisoka out to dinner? Flowers, are flowers necessary? Hisoka isn't a girl but it wouldn't hurt to give him flowers, would it? _The others might be able to help me._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

The first person he asked was Wakaba. 

"Nah, Wakaba-chan may be you could help me with my problem." Tsuzuki asked Wakaba nervously. 

"Don't involve Kannuki in your problems. Solve them on your own." 

"TERAZUMA! WHY YOU!!!" 

"Hajime-chan~, please stop insulting Tsuzuki-chan." Wakaba decided to interrupt their tirade before they become destructive and blow the entire office. "What do you need help for Tsuzuki-chan?" she asked Tsuzuki. 

Tsuzuki became nervous. He forgot to prepare what he was going to say that wouldn't make the others ask questions. 

"Tsuzuki-chan?" 

"uh... anou... umm..." Tsuzuki faltered. 

"Just say it, will you. Stop wasting Kannuki's time." 

"FINE! What's the best way to tell someone you love them?" Tsuzuki blurted out and was blushing madly when he finished. 

Terazuma fell off his chair and the expression on his face was priceless while Wakaba was giggling and hugging Tsuzuki. 

"Finally! What took you so long Tsuzuki? This is a cause for a celebration!" Wakaba chattered on. "I know you and Hisoka would be happy together. You two make a good pair. Right, Hajime-chan?" 

_How was she able to figure that it was Hisoka? I must have it written all over my face: 'I TSUZUKI ASATO, AM IN LOVE WITH KUROSAKI HISOKA'._

"It doesn't matter when or where you decide to tell him what's important is it comes from the bottom of your heart." Wakaba was directly looking at him in the eyes. "Tsuzuki-chan", she continued, sounding like a younger sister advising a lovesick brother, "Nothing is more important than being straightforward." 

Terazuma, who got back on his chair, stared at Wakaba in amazement. _Being forward ka._

Tsuzuki was pleased with what Wakaba said, smiled at her and hugged her back. He left the pair, content with Wakaba's advice but would still continue on asking their other friends. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki's next stop was the laboratory but before he could reach his destination, he was mobbed by two girls who were incessantly asking where his Hisoka is. 

"Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san wa?" 

"Tsuzuki-chan, tell us where he is. We bought a new dress for him." 

"We just got back and that's the first thing we want to do." 

"Hai hai! Dress up Hisoka-kun." 

"Tsuzuki-san, you should see the dress. We think Hisoka would look extremely seductive in it." 

Yuma took out a skimpy outfit from the paper bag. Tsuzuki blushed when he saw the particular dress and imagining Hisoka wearing it is not helping either. It was a black, see-through, plunging neckline, mid-thigh length dress. The dress wasn't plain black it has few gold embroidery designs of baby's breath on it. 

"If our calculations are right this dress should fit Hisoka-san perfectly." 

"Look, look, we even bought a pair of black 4-inches high-heeled sandals for Hisoka-kun." 

"And don't forget this Yuma." Saya chirped in as she took a tong out from another paper bag. 

_Heat rising. *gulp* Incoming nosebleed. I need a cold shower._

"Tsuzuki-chan, please tell us where Hisoka is." Yuma asked Tsuzuki pleadingly. 

"Sorry to disappoint you two but today is Hisoka's day off." 

"EH!?" The two exclaimed together. 

Tsuzuki took the two's state of shock as a chance to grab the paper bags containing the dress, the shoes, and the tong then he left them to proceed to Watari's lab. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki's temperature cooled down as he reach Watari's lab. 

Not bothering to knock, Tsuzuki let himself in. Inside, he found a sleeping Watari. He didn't want to wake Watari up, so Tsuzuki decided to leave. When he turned for the door his eyes caught something interesting. 

**'Symbolism of Flowers'**

Tsuzuki looked at it and took it with him. _This could be useful. I'll just return it to Watari after._

_Should I go seek advise from Kacho? NAH!  
OOH~ LUNCHBREAK! I'll go see Tatsumi later._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Hisoka woke up with a headache. He didn't know that crying his self to sleep would result to a major headache almost similar to the one he had when he had a hangover. He also feels numb except for the throbbing pain in his chest. 

Few hours later, Kurikara was summoned. 

"So kid, how did it go?" Kurikara insensitively asked, he was still unaware of Hisoka's state. 

"OI! I SAID: 'HOW DID IT GO?'" He was stunned when he heard Hisoka sniff. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. Don't hold it back for my sake. Go on cry." 

_For someone giving comfort, Kurikara still sounds irritated._ Hisoka mentally smiled. "I already cried myself to sleep." 

"Fine. If it would make you feel better you could tell me what happened after I left. Afterwards, if you feel like it shed more tears." 

The next hour was filled with Hisoka trying his best to hold back his tears as he told Kurikara yesterday's events. 

"You could cry now." 

Hisoka shook his head. 

"Well, what do you want to do?" 

For a minute Hisoka just stared in space while Kurikara as patient as he could be, waited. 

"Talk with Tsuzuki to clear things out of my head. Today." 

"What are you moping here for kid?" Kurikara snarled at him. 

Hisoka stood to leave. _It's almost one. I hope he is in our office._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

It took Hisoka forever to get to the office. He went first to the room they shared in hopes that Tsuzuki was there. Hisoka is nervous. He could hear the fast beating of his heart against his chest as he stands outside their door. 

"Tsuzuki, we need to..." Tsuzuki is not inside the office. _Where could he be?_

Lunch was just over so Tsuzuki wouldn't be in the breakroom. The next place Hisoka looked was Watari's office. Tsuzuki's frequent visit to Watari's laboratory is due to the fact that Tsuzuki has been labeled as Watari's lab rat. 

Watari, in Hisoka's opinion, is working on his sex changing potion; accurately measuring certain chemical that is unknown to Hisoka. Usually, when Hisoka sees Watari showing this much concentration on his experiment Hisoka will just leave. Today is different, Hisoka really needs to know where Tsuzuki is and he's counting on Watari to know. Hisoka coughed to catch Watari's attention. 

"Bon! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off today?" Watari said, surprised to see Hisoka. 

Ignoring Watari's question he asked away, "Have you seen Tsuzuki?" 

"Nope. Have you looked in your office?" Hisoka nodded at him. "He isn't here... How 'bout Tatsumi's?" Hisoka shook his head. Watari walked over to Hisoka and literally drag the boy with him 

"Come on Bon! I still have to complain about the decrease Tatsumi did to my research fund." 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

_~Inside Tatsumi's Office~_

Tsuzuki is now inside Tatsumi's office. The problem is Tatsumi hasn't looked away from his ledger, he hasn't even acknowledge Tsuzuki's presence. 

"ah... anou... Tatsumi-san..." 

"You finally spoke. What is it Tsuzuki-san?" 

_So he does know I'm here._ Tsuzuki suddenly became nervous when Tatsumi looked at him. He avoids Tatsumi's eyes by staring at his hands on his lap, like they are the most interesting thing in Meifu. "errrr... I was wondering if you could help me with my problem." 

"As long as no money involved." The secretary answered back, returning his attention to the budget at hand. 

"It's not about money, anou... it has something to do with..." 

"Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi interjected. 

"*gulp* How did..." Tsuzuki stammered. 

"You are that obvious Tsuzuki-san. I'll help you if..." 

Tsuzuki is now nervous with Tatsumi's condition. _What could he possibly ask of me? DEBTS~ NOOOOO~ IT CAN'T BE! HE WOULDN'T FORCE ME TO PAY THEM RIGHT AWAY, WOULD HE?_

"...if you would help me with mine." 

"eh?" Tsuzuki is surprise with Tatsumi's condition. _Did I hear him right? My hearing must be impaired._

Tsuzuki is unaware that Tatsumi is now on his side of the table until he felt a hand held his chin firmly and Tatsumi's lips descend on his. The moment Tsuzuki felt Tatsumi's lips, the door was opened by a startled Watari and a shock Hisoka.

  


TBC 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Comments? Violent Reactions? Would be highly appreciated. 

Thank you! 


	3. Part 3

Yami no Matsuei is not mine. Fic just for fun no money involved. Matsushita-sensei owns them ALL! (all => all those drool-worthy characters).

  
Warning:  
  
Fluff and sappy  
Kurikara's Hisoka Shiki  
Characters tend to be OOC  
English is not my first language  
I have difficulty in conveying my thoughts  
  
Pairings:  
  
Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
Tatsumi x Watari  
Terazuma + Wakaba  
  
  


**For EnmaCho's sake... tell him already!**

Tsuzuki's first instinct should have been to push Tatsumi away, but he was too shocked to react. It was Tatsumi who initiated and it was Tatsumi who pulled away. Tsuzuki's mind was in a swirl. _What just happened? Why did he... what am I missing here?_ He was utterly confused. _Argh! I can't think of any reason why he would do what he did. There's no better way than to ask him._ Tsuzuki looked up at Tatsumi whose eyes were fixed on the doorway with horror and fear. Tsuzuki directed his gaze towards the door. _Hisoka?! What is he doing here? OH MY GOD! DID HE SAW?_

Hisoka shifted his eyes from Tatsumi to Tsuzuki. Their eyes met. What Hisoka saw in them were regret, guilt and shame. Hisoka didn't need to use his empathy to know it. Somehow Hisoka did not felt enraged and hurt, he should have been but instead he smiled at Tsuzuki. A simple smile of comfort saying that it was okay, it was going to be okay. 

In shame, Tsuzuki shifted his gaze from Hisoka to his lap and that hurt Hisoka more than Tsuzuki and Tatsumi kissing. Averting his eyes back to Tatsumi. Hisoka noticed the intense look in the secretary's eyes, which are all directed to Watari. And the deafening silenced ensued. 

It was Watari who broke the silence. "un...", with his usual smile back on his face, "We caught you at a wrong moment. Sorry. Come on Bon! We'll just drop by later when you're no longer busy. Ja! You could now go back where we interrupt you." He said in one breath. Watari quickly shut the door when he noticed Tatsumi was about to speak. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

After shutting the door, Watari fled to his office leaving Hisoka behind. Hisoka was stunned. He had no clue as to why would Watari ran off like that. The scene in which they found Tatsumi and Tsuzuki in was not that disturbing. _Unless, Watari-san is homophobic. Impossible. He is the most open-minded person I know._

Hisoka tried to figure out the emotion that he caught from Watari before he was left. _It wasn't disgust. I'm sure it was hurt, but with a mixture of betrayal and..._ He quickened his pace. _Could it be? Watari-san was..._ He opened the door of Watari's laboratory. 

_He is jealous._ Hisoka heard a whimper coming from Watari, whose shoulders were involuntarily shaking. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki was torn from:

a) Running after Hisoka and explain.  
b) Cry until he floods Tatsumi's office.  
c) Interrogate the secretary.  
d) Murder the secretary. 

Making up his mind, he decided to do his third option: Interrogate Tatsumi. 

Tatsumi's eyes were closed and he was rubbing his temple. Tsuzuki thought that it was not a good time to interrupt. Tsuzuki remembered that every time Tatsumi is like that, he was too quick to anger and vents his anger by decreasing their allowances. 

Lucky for Tsuzuki because it was Tatsumi who spoke first. 

"Tsuzuki-san, I owe you an explanation." 

_Of course you do!_ Tsuzuki screamed in his head as his eyes followed Tatsumi's movement. 

Tatsumi sat down on his chair. He removed his glasses and closed his eyes before addressing Tsuzuki. 

"I don't know where to begin." He paused and let out a long sigh. 

Tsuzuki just stared at him, patiently waiting for Tatsumi to continue. Veins started popping on his forehead when Tatsumi didn't. 

"You could start by telling why you kissed me." 

"Okay." He put his eyeglasses on and continued. "I just wanted to be sure of something." 

"eh? Which is?" 

"If I'm completely over you." 

Tatsumi glared at a gaping Tsuzuki. 

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki stuttered. 

_OH GREAT!_ Tatsumi glared again at Tsuzuki who squirmed under his glare. 

"I'm interested with someone. No, I'm in love with someone. And I don't think I'll be able to make a commitment with that person when I'm not sure with what I feel. You know I love you, don't you?" 

Tsuzuki nodded. _So he is not as dense as I thought he is._

"Wait. You mean you are in love with me like I am with Hisoka?" Tsuzuki almost shouted when he realized what Tatsumi meant. 

_I take it back. HE IS THAT DENSE._

"YES!" Tatsumi bellowed. "I still love you but only as a friend." 

"OOH~ I GET IT! So you kissed to find out if you still love me in a romantic way. And now you know that you are not!" Tsuzuki continued cheerfully for him. "We are still friends na Tatsumi? Tatsumi's in love! Tatsumi's in love! Tatsumi's in love~ Neh? Neh? Who's the lucky person? Dare da? Dare da?" 

Finally loosing his composure. "WATARI!" He shouted back at Tsuzuki. Tatsumi blushed from the roots of his hair when he realized whose name it was he just shouted. 

That surely stopped Tsuzuki from his chatter. Tsuzuki looked at a blushing Tatsumi. He changed from a cheerful inu to a serious Tsuzuki. 

"Watari knows neh? I think he returns your feelings. You should explain everything to him right away." Tsuzuki stood from the chair and walked towards the door. "And I mean today. Watari has the tendency to assume too much." 

"Tsuzuki-san I didn't mean to..." Tatsumi spoke as Tsuzuki opened the door. 

"I know." Tsuzuki cut him off and left. 

_Assume too much, eh? Then I should talk to him before the day ends._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

"I should have known. I shouldn't have believed him. Kirai da! Kirai da!" 

That was all Hisoka heard since they got back in Watari's lab. Hisoka imagined his self crying last night. _I must have looked as pathetic as Watari is and felt as miserable as well._

"Watari-san?" Hisoka called, shaking Watari off his misery. 

Watari jerked his head up and wiped his tears. "Bon! How long have you been there?" 

"Long." Hisoka replied flatly. 

"Sorry. I didn't notice you." Watari said as he tried to sound cheerful for Hisoka but failed considerably. 

"Don't even try Watari-san" Hisoka walked over to Watari. "Would you want to talk about it?" 

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about, is there? Talk about how Tatsumi hurt me? How much he hurt me by telling me that he thinks that he also likes me. And that was what? Three days ago. Then I see him kissing Tsuzuki. IN HIS OWN OFFICE TO BOOT. I know he loves Tsuzuki but I thought he was over him. Now I know. Tatsumi didn't have to show me that he loves Tsuzuki more, he should have just told me. I would have taken it better. And have I said that I hate him? I shouldn't have expected that he might also love me. I know that it is also my fault that I hurt this much... but... but... hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ I hate you Tatsumi Seiichirou!" 

Hisoka's face faulted. _And he said there's nothing to talk about._

"Watari-san, may be you should talk with Tatsumi-san. Clear things out?" 

"No! I'm not going to talk to him again. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Watari chanted. 

_There's no use talking to Watari now. Tatsumi is in a deep shit._ Hisoka decided to leave when he sensed Tatsumi nearing Watari's office. 

"I better go." 

"Bon? Ah! Aren't you supposed to talk to Tsuzuki?" 

"There's always tomorrow." Hisoka looked back at Watari and smiled. "Now I know I'm not the only one with an issue." 

"eh?" Watari dumbfoundedly looked at Hisoka. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Hisoka passed Tatsumi in the hallway. It was the first time that he felt Tatsumi's emotions. _Tatsumi will experience the full blow of Watari's fury._ Hisoka smirked as he proceeded on his way home. _But I'm sure they'll be able to settle their relationship._

His mind strayed to an amethyst-eyed inu. 

_Tomorrow, my problem would be over._ Hisoka thought crossing his fingers in the process. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki had been pacing inside their office. He had already decided not to run after Hisoka especially when he did not know what to say. 

"Kuso!" He sat on his chair then stood again and started pacing. "Tomorrow! I'll talk to him tomorrow! Argh! Dammit!" He pulled his hair. "I'M SO NERVOUS! Breathe Asato! Breathe! You still have the night to think!" 

Waiting inside the office is not good for his heart. Tsuzuki decided to go to the break room and hopefully, be able to grab a LOT of sweets. 

_Sweets. Sweets will be good. It might be able to calm me._

He was walking along the hallway when he heard a terrifying noise. Shamefully Tsuzuki shrieked. _What the hell was that?_

He heard some serious swearing and sounds of glasses breaking coming from the direction of Watari's lab. 

_OOH~ They are progressing._ Tsuzuki chuckled then ran to the break room in search for sweets.

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tatsumi was not prepared for this. The worst he was expecting was for Watari to curse him to hell and shove him outside the lab. 

"Will you stop that!?" 

"NO! NO! NO!" Watari retorted back with glasswares thrown at Tatsumi's direction. 

Watari was randomly throwing beakers, test tubes, graduated cylinders, stirring rods, erlenmeyer flasks, and crucibles at Tatsumi. But Watari refrained from throwing certain expensive glasswares, he's already on a tight budget and wouldn't want to spend unnecessarily. Not like he is not already, those beakers would certainly cost him. 

Tatsumi is on the verge of loosing his patience. They have been at it for a good fifteen minutes, Watari attacks and Tatsumi evades. He was getting exhausted. 

Tiredly, he slumped on the floor. His action stopped Watari from further throwing at him. 

"Would you let me speak?" 

"NO!" 

"Would you please listen?" 

"NO! GET OUT!" 

Tatsumi let out a very long sigh. "Do you really want me to leave?", he asked in defeat. 

Watari answered him with silence. 

After a while, Watari spoke softly. "I hate you, you know." 

Tatsumi was relieved. He waited on for Watari to continue. 

"You should have just told me earlier that you've finally made up your mind and you chose Tsuzuki, if you did, I wouldn't have been so shocked and so hurt when I... we saw you two. But I'm also to blame, for hoping. I always knew that you still love Tsuzuki." Watari almost choked as he finished the sentence. 

"Finished?" Watari reflexively looked up at him. Tatsumi felt like he could melt in Watari's gaze. 

"un." He replied as he turned his eyes away from Tatsumi when he felt they were starting to water again. 

Tatsumi spoke, still looking intently at Watari. 

"Yes, I still love Tsuzuki . . . " (_You are that obvious Tatsumi._) 

"but . . ." (_eh!? There's a but!?_) 

"not in the way you thought I used to." (_Way to go Yutaka! Your imagination is going haywire._) 

Tatsumi stood from the floor. Taking opportunity of Watari's confusion, he cautiously walked towards Watari. 

"Watari?" 

Watari jumped when he heard Tatsumi's voice so close to his ear. Tatsumi was 4-inches away from him that their heads almost collided when he turned around. Realizing how near Tatsumi was, made him a tomato (with yellow leaves). Watari was going to back away, but Tatsumi's firm hold on his shoulder prevented him. 

Placing his forehead against Watari's, he closed his eyes thinking of the right words to say. _I don't want to ruin this._

"Watari Yutaka . . . " 

He hasn't reverted back to his natural color and hearing his full name from Tatsumi's lips made his color even deeper. He was sure that all his blood are now circulating only on his face. Hyperventilation and tachycardia is not good for his health. Watari feels like he was going to faint any time soon. 

"I like you. No, it's more proper to say that 'I love you'" 

He lost consciousness right after he heard Tatsumi's declaration. Watari didn't faint because of what Tatsumi said but because his brain decided to shut down on him, it could no longer take the over supply of oxygen.

  


TBC 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

-___________-# Sorry. I said that this next part is supposed to be the last chapter, instead I adjusted the chapters to make this the 3rd. I lost my momentum and I lost my zest. T______________________T 

Comments? Violent Reactions? Would be highly appreciated. 

Thank you! 


	4. Part 4

Yami no Matsuei is not mine. Fic just for fun no money involved. Matsushita-sensei owns them ALL! (all => all those drool-worthy characters).

  
Warning:  
  
Fluff and sappy  
Kurikara's Hisoka Shiki  
Characters tend to be OOC  
English is not my first language  
I have difficulty in conveying my thoughts  
  
Pairings:  
  
Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
Tatsumi x Watari  
Terazuma + Wakaba  
  
  


**For EnmaCho's sake... tell him already!**

  


Tsuzuki was jumping in joy from seizing all the sweets in the break room, with no one stealing them from him. Balancing all the sweets in his arms, he was going to sneak in his office so he could enjoy them in private. He went into a panic when he heard footsteps moving towards him. He didn't have anywhere to hide his beloved sweets. _I'm doomed!_

In a mere second Tsuzuki could already see who it was. 

_It's TATSUMI! GOODBYE MY LOVES!_ Tsuzuki mentally parted to the sweets at hand with tears breaming down his face. 

Tsuzuki could only pray that Tatsumi wouldn't notice him if he stood very still in the hallway. As Tatsumi came closer, Tsuzuki finally noticed that... _WATARI!?_ Tatsumi was carrying an unconscious Watari in his arms. Without a second thought, Tsuzuki dropped all the sweets on the floor and rushed to Tatsumi's side. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Carrying Watari in his arms felt right and surreal. Tatsumi was euphoric. He wished for the moment to not end. 

"Tatsumi, what happened?" 

_Go away Tsuzuki! G-O-A-W-A-Y!_ Tatsumi mentally scolded Tsuzuki as if Tsuzuki is a telepath. 

Tatsumi kept on walking, ignoring Tsuzuki beside him. 

"T-A-T-S-U-M-I!" Tsuzuki said two decibels higher. 

Tatsumi rolled his eyes. "Quiet! You might wake him up!" 

"Then don't ignore me!", Tsuzuki whined and started poking Tatsumi's shoulder. "w.h.a.t.h.a.p.p.e.n.e.d.t.o.h.i.m?" He asked again. 

"Tsuzuki, isn't it obvious that Watari lost consciousness?" Tatsumi said flatly still not glancing at Tsuzuki, he sounded like Tsuzuki just asked a very stupid question and deserves a stupid answer. 

"*sweatdrop* ah.. ha.. ha.. That's not what I meant. I mean what happened to him to cause him to faint?" 

Tatsumi stood still. A faint blush grazed his cheeks. He was not expecting to meet anyone on their way to the infirmary, much more to answer that particular question. How could he explain that he was the reason Watari fainted without implying that he did something unthinkable to Watari, which he didn't or may be he did? 

Noticing the blush on Tatsumi's cheeks, Tsuzuki immediately came into a conclusion. 

Tsuzuki's mouth mimicked a gold fish before he beamed at Tatsumi. He patted Tatsumi on the back. 

"Tatsumi, I didn't know you could be that agressive. Don't take his fainting negatively, you probably came too hard on him." He said grinning widely with that glint in his eyes. 

Tatsumi turned a brilliant shade of red. Unable to think of anything in his defense, he hurriedly continued his way to the infirmary in an effort to leave Tsuzuki behind. 

But Tsuzuki immediately caught up with him. 

"You don't need to come with us. I could take care of Watari myself." Tatsumi said without even trying to hide the irritation in his voice. 

Tsuzuki shrugged him off with a grin. "But I don't trust you with Watari! You might do something n-a-u-g-h-t-y to him while he is s-l-e-e-p-i-n-g!" He said stressing naughty and sleeping. 

Tsuzuki didn't thought it possible for Tatsumi's color to deepen, but it did. 

"Idiot" Tatsumi mumbled incoherently making Tsuzuki chuckle. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tatsumi laid Watari on one of the beds. Tsuzuki was still hanging around, making Tatsumi feel **very** uncomfortable. Later, Tsuzuki said he was going out for a few minutes because he needs to do something important. (Author: the 'something important' pertains to the sweet he dropped to the floor) 

As soon as Tsuzuki left, Tatsumi pulled a chair beside the bed Watari was lying on. Taking Watari's hands in his, Tatsumi wished that he would wake up soon. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Stirring up from his sleep, Watari slowly fluttered his eyes. 

_Where am I?_ Watari was still very much disoriented. He tried focusing his vision. _Soft? eh? I'm lying down on a bed. It means I'm in the infirmary. But, what am I doing here?_

Watari tried bringing his right hand to his face, but something was firmly holding it, rather, someone was firmly holding it. His brain was still incapable of processing anything. 

"Watari? Feeling better?" Someone asked with concern. 

_That voice... so familiar._ Wataris eyes turned into saucers as he realized who was the owner of that voice. _OH MY GOD!_ Watari roused from his thoughts when he felt something soft being planted at the back of his hand. 

Watari went from pale to red as it registered to him why and how he ended up in the infirmary. _I think I'm going to die a second time from embarassment._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki was really happy that he found his beloveds exactly where he left them, not a single piece lost. He was a chibi genki inu as he came rushing back to the infirmary. 

"Tatsumi! Ho...w's...Wa...ta...ri...?" He stopped when he saw how sweet the two were, Tatsumi kissing Watari's hand with Watari as red as hell. _WAIII! KAWAII!!! Ooh~ I should have knocked or may be I shouldn't have come back._

An even more awkward silence fell between the two and Tsuzuki, proving how slow he could be at times, failed to notice it. Tatsumi wanted to shout to Tsuzuki to leave while Watari wanted to beg Tsuzuki to stay. Before either of the two could say anything Tsuzuki had already made his mind. 

"Watari, You must be hungry. Would you like to have something to eat? I'm going to get you something." Tsuzuki said as he bounded for the door. "And you. Don't do anything. . . hent. . . umm. . . . weird." He warned Tatsumi as he closed the door. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

_Why that idiot! That's it! I'm going to dock his pay. That is if there's enough money worth deducting from his salary._

"anou... Tatsumi... you are not thinking of cutting his pay, are you?" Just like Watari to read his mind. 

"Yes, I am." Looking back at Watari. "Am I that transparent?" 

"Yes, when it comes to money." That earned him a frown from Tatsumi. "I... I... I didn't mean to make it sound like your a scrooge it's just that most often you are... you are..." 

"stingy." 

"EXACTLY!" Realizing what he just said. "NOOOO~ That's not what I was trying to say." Watari saw that Tatsumi was trying hard to hold his laughter. "Fine. Go laugh at me." He said scowling at Tatsumi. 

Reverting back to his serious self. "You didn't have to exert the effort to make it sound better." 

"I WAS NOT TRYING TO MAKE IT SOUND..." Watari shouted in his defense. He wanted so much to glare at Tatsumi, but once he saw the longing in Tatsumi's eyes he almost turned into a puddle. _I'm not going to melt!_ He bowed his head in an attempt to hide his blush through his bangs. 

"Are you trying to cheat on Tsuzuki with me?" Watari regretted the moment he finished his question. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Come on Tatsumi. You and Tsuzuki are obviously together..." 

"What gave you the idea?" 

"The two of you were... then later you told me that you..." He said, still not looking back at Tatsumi. 

Watari, avoiding mentioning what exactly happened, didn't escape Tatsumi. "I thought you were keen." 

Finally gaining Watari's full attention. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"How can I cheat on someone I'm not with, hn?" 

"eh? You mean my observation was wrong?" 

"Apparently. I also thought that you were the logical type. It never occurred to me that you could be very emotional at times." 

Watari is now seeing red. Steam was rising from his head. "Are you insulting me?" 

"No." Tatsumi still sounded so casual. "I don't think there's anything wrong with trying to know better someone you are interested with, is there?" 

"Then why do you sound sarcastic?" 

"When did I never." 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki wanted to check up on them. He actually brought an apple pie for Watari, he was really willing to share, just this once. 

Tsuzuki heard laughter coming inside. _It sounds like they finally made up._ "EI! How... r... u... guys... do... ing?" Tsuzuki stammered at the position of the two. 

They were wrestling on the floor with Watari on top of Tatsumi. 

"I thought Tatsumi was the seme." Tsuzuki said while making a perfect imitation of a goldfish. 

Tatsumi propped his elbow to raise his self. "Tsuzuki it's not what you..." 

"hmm... Don't worry Tatsumi. No one will know that you're the uke." 

The two were now a splendid shade of crimson. 

"I'm going now. You continue, okay. I'll make sure no one bothers you." Tsuzuki held out a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign. 

"Ja!" He said grinning at the two.

  


**Tatsumi-Watari Case: CLOSED!**

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Comments? Violent Reactions? Would be highly appreciated. 

I haven't read any of the reviews yet. Sorry for extending this fic. Anyway, one more to go. Ja! 


	5. Part 5

Yami no Matsuei is not mine. Fic just for fun no money involved. Matsushita-sensei owns them ALL! (all => all those drool-worthy characters).

  
Warning:  
  
Fluff and sappy  
Kurikara's Hisoka Shiki  
Characters tend to be OOC  
English is not my first language  
I have difficulty in conveying my thoughts  
  
Pairings:  
  
Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
Tatsumi x Watari  
Terazuma + Wakaba  
  
  


**For EnmaCho's sake... tell him already!**

  


He found his self back in Meifu. Kurikara thought that yesterday would be the last time he would be called, with the exemption of life and death situations where Hisoka really needs his powers and this certainly wasn't one of those. He was slightly irritated, but he was also curious as to what happened yesterday. 

"Well?" 

"I wasn't able to talk to him." 

*veins* "Don't tell me you got scared!?" 

"No, but yesterday was a bit... inappropriate to tell him about it." Hisoka said as he remembered what he saw yesterday. 

"How so?" 

"etou... un... etou..." 

"Will you stop that!?" *more veins* 

"Well... ISAWTATSUMIKISSINGTSUZUKIYESTERDAY." 

"WHAT!?" *veins and more veins* 

"I said, 'ISAWTATSUMIKISSINGTSUZUKIYESTERDAY!'" 

"Are you trying to infuriate me!?" 

A very long sigh escaped Hisoka's lips. "I caught Tatsumi and Tsuzuki in a kiss yesterday." 

"See, how difficult is it to pause between words!? So that's why." 

Kurikara's reaction wasn't what Hisoka expected. Hisoka suspected that Kurikara would do something terrible, like murder Tsuzuki and even Tatsumi. 

"Isn't Tatsumi your secretary?" 

"Yes." 

Kurikara turned and walked for the door. 

"Kurikara, where are you going?" 

"Kill someone." Came a casual replied. 

That made Hisoka jump forward and grab Kurikara by the hair. Hisoka, still holding Kurikara's hair, dragged him and slumped his shikigami on the chair. The shikigami was too stunned by the shinigami's sudden supremacy that he was not able to struggle. 

"There's no need for that!" 

"Yes there is!" 

Hisoka was trying to stifle his laughter. 

_The brat is losing it!?_ "OI!? OI!?" 

Getting back his composure. "I didn't know you could be over protective. If you kill Tsuzuki now I wouldn't be able to talk to him." 

Kurikara snorted. "Don't worry, I'm going to leave them both half dead. How could you be so calm about it? Weren't you even jealous!?" 

"I know I should be but I don't know why I'm not." 

"You humans still confuse me!" Kurikara stood and again made his way for the door. 

"Hey! Didn't I told you that..." 

"You made yourself clear. An order is an order. Don't worry I won't be murdering anyone today. I'm just going to look around. You've been calling me here for how many times already and you haven't even showed me the place." 

"What if I couldn't say it?" 

"Weren't it you humans who said that 'Action speaks louder that words'. If you can't tell him just grab him and kiss him. I'm sure that will get your message across." Kurikara said and exited the room. 

Hisoka felt his cheeks burn. _Easier said than done._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki was glad that something good came out from yesterday's events, though it his distress level three levels higher. Being the subject in the workplace was what Tsuzuki wouldn't want to handle right now, so rather than to talk with the other shinigami's about what happened yesterday besides he doesn't want to be the one to leak it out unless he wants to be devoured by his own shadow or experimentally turned into something he doesn't know. 

At first Tsuzuki felt like it was his best option until he received a serious scolding from Suzaku, murderous glares from SohRyu, a long lecture from Genbu and strangling from Byakko. Tsuzuki hoped that it wouldn't get worst, but he spoke too soon, because Kurikara came in. 

"So this is the lounge." Kurikara said not bothering to greet the others. It seems like he hasn't even noticed them or chose to ignore them. 

"Yo! Kurikara, what are you doing here?" Byakko curiously asked. 

"Looking around. The kid had never showed me the place yet." 

Tsuzuki was a little bit nervous with Kurikara and RyuOh in the same room. They may have settled their misunderstanding, but they still quarrel a lot and be a little bit destructive when it happens. 

Politely as ever but steaming with authority RyuOh spoke. "Why did Hisoka-kun called you?" 

Kurikara pulled one of the chairs and sat. "Talk. It's been our routine for almost a month." 

"So this is where you've been disappearing to every morning." Genbu said. 

"What about? I mean what are you and Hisoka talking about?" 

Kurikara turned his eyes on Suzaku. "Can't tell. I've sworn to secrecy." 

That made four pairs of eyes to glower at Tsuzuki. "We have an idea." They said at the same time. 

Tsuzuki cringed and fidgeted on his chair. He was choosing between hiding under the table or leaving the lounge. He chose the latter and found it extremely difficult not to trip and fall as he made his way to the door with ten eyes staring and shooting daggers at him. 

Right after Tsuzuki closed the door Genbu and Kurikara followed. 

SohRyu's eyebrow arched up. "Where are you two going?" 

"Aren't you interested to find out what will happen?" The old shikigami chirpily replied. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Tsuzuki turned the doorknob and opened the door. He caught Hisoka standing at the opposite side of the door in the act of opening the door himself with 2 hardbound books tucked in his arms. 

"O...O..." He was stunned and that made him lose his ability to speak. 

"Ohayo!" Hisoka greeted him with a heartfelt smile that only Tsuzuki is allowed to see. "I brought you some blueberry cheesecake and cinnamon rolls. They're at your desk. I'm on my way to the library. I have to return these books, they're due today. Kachou said we don't have a mission and Tatsumi hasn't brought any reports to write, so I guess we're kind of free today. " 

Hisoka's waiting for him to say something, but Tsuzuki remained rooted at his place still incapable to speak. "Umm... Ah... Can..." 

"You could come with me if you want, as long as you don't blow up the library again." 

"HAI!" 

Hisoka's suggestion made Tsuzuki animated. He cheerfully followed Hisoka to the library. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

The five Shikigami's were hiding behind a wall. When the two were out of sight, it was Suzaku who spoke first. 

"Hisoka's really good. Hmm... It seems like everything's back to normal." 

"Which is bad." Byakko added. 

"eh?" 

"Those two are pretty good in deceiving each other. When they feel like everything's okay they'd prefer to leave it at that, they're both afraid of making the other uncomfortable." SohRyu answered for Byakko. 

"Which would leave everything unsettled." Genbu said. 

"They're hopeless! I wish they could be more like that Muraki, assertive, aggressive and...." 

Kurikara snorted at what Suzaku was saying. "Sociopath. Then they'll never be together." 

The four Shiki sweatdropped with Kurikara's undeniably true remark. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Nothing's more eye-catching in Meifu than Tsuzuki and Hisoka being secretly followed by five Shikis. Wakaba, Terazuma, Saya, and Yuma are curious what the five were up to in following Tsuzuki and Hisoka. They were choosing who to ask between Genbu, Suzaku or Byakko. The two unfriendly Shikis (SohRyu and RyuOh) were automatically ruled out. 

They pulled Byakko. Quickly, he explained to them why they were following the two. He also asked them if they wanted to tag along. Byakko need not ask them to come. 

Nine shadows are now tailing Tsuzuki and Hisoka. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Inside the secretary's office, various moans and groans could be heard. Completely preoccupied with their current activity, they remain unaware of the events outside. (Author: I'll leave the ecchi thoughts to you! :p) 

If Tatsumi finds out that everyone abandoned their work to spy on Tsuzuki and Hisoka, hell would break loose! They should be grateful to Watari for keeping Tatsumi extremely busy. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

They were nearing the library and they were still not speaking to each other. A blissful silence. Its been long since they got this comfy when they were not squabbling or talking. 

_If not now, when!?_ Putting all his will and strength on his vocal cords. "Nah, Hisoka, could we go to the garden? Please? Pretty, pretty please!?" He begged Hisoka in chibi inu form. 

Hisoka, from the start, has never been immune to inu Tsuzuki's begging. He always gives in to his partner's wishes, even when he wants to object or feels irritated. And right now if Tsuzuki asked him to sleep with him, the answer is yes, without a doubt. 

"Sure." 

He felt like turning into a puddle when Hisoka said yes. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

"anou... Seiichirou, do you hear anything?" 

"No." 

"Well?" 

Tightening his arms embrace around Watari, "What?" 

"Aren't you even curious?" Watari propped himself on his elbow so he could directly at Tatsumi. "For one, there was no Tsuzuki who barged in to complain or to simply annoy you, no Hisoka shouting too. Second, this workplace has never been this quiet unless there's something keeping the others busy, which might be spying at us right now. And lastly, aren't you even bothered if the people in your paycheck may not be working at this moment?" 

Tatsumi's eyes twitched at Watari's mention of 'not working'. "We'll go check." 

Tatsumi had already pulled Watari up and was pulling Watari towards the door when Watari noticed their state of clothing. Watari shrieked when Tatsumi turned the doorknob. 

"NOT IN THE NUDE!" 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

The five shikis were determined to have Hisoka and Tsuzuki settled, so they want to make sure that no one or anything bothers the two. 

SohRyu heard very faint sounds of footsteps and two voices coming from opposite directions. "Someone's coming. One from the right and two from the left." 

Byakko and Suzaku disappeared to silence the three beings that dare to disturb. They returned with two chickens and an old man tied with duct tapes on their mouth and a bump on their heads. 

The shinigamis with them went into panic when they saw their Kachou tied and out cold. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

"ehem... why is everyone out here?" Tatsumi asked the group hiding behind a sakura tree. 

All the shinigamis, even Konoe Kachou, froze like stones, they didn't even dared to turn and meet the I-will-dock-everyone's-pay look in the secretary's eyes. 

"Ooh~ Look Sei... Tatsumi," Watari almost called him by his first name, "it looks like Tsuzuki and Hisoka are having a serious conversation." 

Watari and Tatsumi were hoping that Watari's slight slip would go unnoticed. 

Unfortunately, Konoe chose not to let the opportunity (may be the first and the last) to get back at Tatsumi for the continuous decrease of their allowance and Watari for using anyone as his experiment subject to pass. 

"Tatsumi, how come I didn't see you check on everyone earlier? And both of you look flush, the kind of flush you get after a particular vi..." 

"Kachou, you mean..." Terazuma, Wakaba, Saya, Yuma and the Gushoushin brothers' eyes turned into saucers, while Tatsumi and Watari burned red. 

"The Scrooge and the Mad Scientist!" The Gushoushins chorused while shaking their heads in disbelief. "Unbelievable! We thought it wasn't possible!" 

"So I've won the bet! Pay up you three." Terazuma ordered Wakaba, Yuma and Saya. 

"How could we have failed to notice it?" The three ladies still can't believe that their female instinct had failed them. 

"Why didn't we feel those two sneak behind us?" Byakko asked Genbu. 

"Have you forgotten that the secretary is a shadow master?" 

"Shut up!" Kurikara said gritting his teeth in annoyance. 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

"Since when were they following us?" 

"I thought you'd never notice." 

"HIDOI!" Tsuzuki turned into a chibi inu who tried to look hurt with Hisoka's insult. 

Hisoka did his best at glaring at Tsuzuki, stopping Tsuzuki in completing his bruised puppy transformation. 

"Are we really that entertaining?" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki with a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. 

Tsuzuki grinned at him. "I guess so. But I wouldn't allow their presence prevent me from doing my task." 

"Which is?" 

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka confused making Hisoka let out an exasperated sigh. "Your current task?" 

"Oh that! To have a long proper uninterrupted conversation with you no matter what." Tsuzuki replied with his trademark face-tearing grin. 

Hisoka couldn't help but smile timidly. "Baka!" _He really is contagious._

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

"I have a present for you from Saya and Yuma." He handed several paper bags to Hisoka. "I already know what's inside the bags and I highly recommend you not to see them now." 

Hisoka choked after hearing that Saya and Yuma brought presents for him. 

"Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked with worry and concern. 

"I'm not sure. What are the presents exactly?" 

"A skimpy black see-through dress, high heeled shoes, and a lingerie." 

Hisoka had now turned green. After a good 30 minutes he had finally recovered from the shock. 

"Hisoka?" 

"hn?" 

"What have you been doing for the past 2 days?" 

"Mope and cry." Came Hisoka's honest reply. 

"Yay! So I wasn't the only one! You know something interesting happened yesterday after you left Watari in his office." Hisoka didn't ask what happened but he made no attempt to stop Tsuzuki from telling him yesterday's events Hisoka simply look attentively at Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki took it as a sign for him to continue. "When you caught Tatsumi kissing me..." 

( _>>The people hiding behind the sakura tree were shocked minus the shikigamis and Tatsumi and Watari. Their eyes immediately turned into saucers and eyed Tatsumi. As if the revelation of Tatsumi and Watari's relationship isn't unbelievable enough, now this. Interesting. They could not await for Tsuzuki to finish. Their conclusion: There's more to Tatsumi than meets the eye and ledgers. _

>>Hundreds of veins suddenly graze Tatsumi's forehead. He wants to leap forward and strangle Tsuzuki, if Watari wasn't holding him firmly and preventing him from doing so. ) 

"You were too ashamed to look me in the eye." 

"Of course! Who wouldn't be? That was completely embarrassing Hisoka! Tatsumi completely caught me off guard! First..." 

(_>>Suzaku and Byakko slapped their forehead in dismay. _

>>"Oh dear! Tsuzuki's blabbering." Suzaku said. 

>>Genbu eyed SohRyu. "You should given him a better advise than 'do it your way but remember to be honest and be spontaneous'." 

>>"I didn't know that this is his way." SohRyu replied 

>>"You overestimated him." Gushoushins commented. 

>>Byakko faced Kurikara and asked, "What advise did you gave Hisoka? I hope its better than SohRyu's." 

>>"You'll see." Kurikara answered with a smug smirk. ) 

"...I was just seeking his advice then the next thing I know his lips are on mine then you and Watari have to come busting in! I haven't recovered yet from the shock then came another shock. But the truth is there's another reason why I couldn't look at you then." Tsuzuki said all in one breath at record speed, "Then Watari shut the door before Tatsumi could even explain anything." 

Hisoka noticed that Tsuzuki's starting to turn blue. "Tsuzuki, there's nothing wrong in breathing." _He never choked and passed out from stuffing his mouth with sweets, it would be a wonder if he passes out from talking too fast._

Tsuzuki's mouth turned into an o before smiling sheepishly. "Right! Anyway, I heard them shouting at each other and I'm sure that Watari was throwing things at Tatsumi. After several minutes I saw Tatsumi carrying an unconscious Watari to the infirmary." 

"What happened?" 

"Tatsumi didn't told me, but he was blushing so I concluded that he did something... e... ec..." 

"Ecchi, the word is ecchi Tsuzuki." 

"he.he.he... he did something ecchi to Watari which caused Watari to faint. I came with them to the infirmary and warned Tatsumi not to take advantage of Watari's helplessness. Hey! You didn't blush when you said the word ecchi! Try saying hentai!" 

( _>>"Idiot!" Tatsumi, Kurikara, Genbu, Suzaku, SohRyu, Terazuma, Konoe and Gushoushins said in unison._ ) 

"BAKA!" Hisoka's cheeks are now burning red. 

"I left them for awhile to do something important. When I returned I heard Watari's laughter. The best part was when I opened the door. They were on the floor with Watari on top of Tatsumi! I decided to leave them alone and to make sure no one would disturb them I hanged a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign outside the door." 

( _>>"Good thing no one got injured yesterday or else..." Konoe said. _

>>"The scene would have been traumatizing!" Terazuma continued. 

>>"Yuma, I think we should come back to the office more often." 

>>"Yes, yes, we should. Kannuki-chan, if we are not here to witness further developments could you video them for us? Please?" 

>>"Sure." 

>>"So that's what the kid missed yesterday." Kurikara said. 

>>"Hisoka-kun did missed a lot." Genbu added. 

>>"Tsuzuki could be really unfair sometimes. He kept that detail from us." Byakko complained. 

>>"What about what happened today?" Suzaku teasingly asked a crimson Tatsumi and Watari. 

>>"More interesting, right? You two could be very loud." SohRyu flatly added. Watari and Tatsumi dearly wanted to disappear from everyone's sight. 

>>"Hajime-kun we still have that hidden camera installed in Tatsumi's office right?" 

>>"Yes. Why?" 

>>"KANNUKI-CHAN! WE WANT TO WATCH TOO!" Saya and Yuma singsong together. 

>>"Why do you have a spy camera in my office?" Tatsumi glared at Terazuma. 

>>"Well, we've been curious with what you do inside your office the whole time." 

>>"Quiet down people!" The Gushoushins ordered. ) 

"Hisoka, could I ask you something?" 

"Go on." 

"Two days ago I accidentally saw Kurikara kissed you. Are you...?" Tsuzuki failed to finish the question. 

( _>>Tsuzuki's shikigamis wolf-whistled. _

>>"That explains why you've been pushing Hisoka away. You were afraid that others would know that you are in love with a human much more your own master." Genbu concluded. 

>>Kurikara wanted to kill someone, anyone. ) 

"No, you idiot! There's nothing going on between me and Kurikara. We just talked. He never kissed me and since when did you develop the habit of eavesdropping?" 

"Sorry. I got curious so I peaked in and listened then I saw him leaning towards you." 

"And from your angle it looked like he was kissing me. Baka!" Hisoka let out a long sigh. 

"Sorry. Neh, could you possibly talk about with Kurikara that you can't with me?" 

"YOU! I can't talk about you with you, can I? That would be awkward. Besides how could I seek solution from the root of my problem." 

Tsuzuki is now making a perfect imitation of a blowfish. "ME!? Sorry." 

"Stop apologizing, will you?" Hisoka asked while giving Tsuzuki one of his brightest smile ever. 

"HAI! Hisoka... I... I..." Tsuzuki started stammering. 

( _>>"HERE IT COMES!" The spying group chorused._ ) 

"You don't have to say it if you can't." 

"But I have to! I need to! If I can't say it why don't you say it to me? We could say it together if you like." Tsuzuki playfully teased Hisoka. 

"WHAT!? MAKE ME!" Hisoka challenged with a glare. 

Tsuzuki pouted. He looks like an abandoned puppy whose sweets were stolen by some sadistic lunatic. All of a sudden Tsuzuki felt himself loosing balance and falling forward. The truth was Hisoka was pulling his tie causing him to lean forward. He was still completely unaware of what was happening until he felt something soft pressed against his lips. He blinked and blinked before he realized that Hisoka had pulled him into a kiss. 

( _>>Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko patted Kurikara. _

>>"Kurikara, I never imagined that you were the romantic type." Suzaku teased. 

>>Saya and Yuma are now clinging onto Kurikara much to his annoyance. "That was your advise to Hisoka-chan? So sweet of you~ *heart heart*" 

>>SohRyu was very much speechless. Konoe was smirking. Tatsumi and Watari were making out. Wakaba was fanning an unconscious Terazuma. )

  


-Owari-

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Comments? Violent Reactions? Would be highly appreciated. 

It's finally over! Sorry for not updating for more than a month. I got busy with other stuffs that I had to stay away from the computer that long. ^^;; 

Anyway, Thanks for reading and putting up with my typo and grammatical errors. ^_______________^ Ja! 


End file.
